lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
INDUCTION OF LAWS
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) September 14, 2015 Although Neumann in 1845 showed experimentally that Faraday’s induction is consistent with the magnetic force acting at a distance of the Ampere law, and although the experiment of French and Tessman (1963) showed the fallacy of Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory, today many physicists influenced by the excellent math of the invalid Maxwell’s equations(1865) and the Einstein false massless quanta of fields (1905) believe incorrectly that the Faraday induction (1832) is an electric field produced by a changing magnetic field. Moreover despite the enormous success of the well-established laws of force confirmed by the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement, which led to my discovery of dipole nature of photon (1993), physicists also believe incorrectly that Maxwell’s fields move in space even in the absence of the fundamental electric charges of the well-established laws of electromagnetism.In other words the famous experiments of the Quantum Entanglement confirming Newton's third law of instantaneous action -reaction reject not only filds (intensity and false field) but also relativity. (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN). Nevertheless today many physicists continue to belive that light consists of fallacious fields, in which the production of an electric field, not only in a conductor (where it could drive an electric charge) but also in space even in the absence of electric charges. For example in the “Faraday’s law of induction-Britannica.com” one reads the following fallacious ideas: “Faraday visualized a magnetic field as composed of many lines of induction, along which a small magnetic compass would point. The aggregate of the lines intersecting a given area is called the magnetic flux. The electrical effects were thus attributed by Faraday to a changing magnetic flux. Some years later the Scottish physicist James Clerk Maxwell proposed that the fundamental effect of changing magnetic flux was the production of an electric field, not only in a conductor (where it could drive an electric charge) but also in space even in the absence of electric charges. Maxwell formulated the mathematical expression relating the change in magnetic flux to the induced electromotive force (E, or emf).” Under such false ideas I presented at the international conference " Frontiers of fundaamental physics" (1993) my paper “Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles”.The conference was organized by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri, who awarded me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus because In that paper I showed that laws and experiments invalidate fields and relativity. According to the experiments of Faraday the so-called electromotive force (EMF) is given by EMF = W/q = dΦ/dt Where Φ is the magnetic flux. Faraday in his paper “Experimental Researches in Electricity”(1832) summarizes that a circumferential magnetism is exhibited by an electric current. In other cases since the changing magnetic vector B increases at a rate dB/dt, Faraday found also that W/q = (dB/dt)S, where W/q is the work per unit charge called electromotive force, (EMF). However it is well known that Faraday for the explanation of his induction law in 1832 abandoned the well-established laws of Coulomb (1785) and Ampere (1820) involving electric and magnetic forces acting at a distance. Instead, he introduced the wrong concept of field. Faraday imagined that the space surrounding the magnet and the coil was in a state of tension like stretched rubber bands and he called these bands “lines of force”. Note that later the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement confirmed the fundamental action at a distance introduced by Newton in his well-established laws. On this basis in 1845 Newman discovered experimentally that the so-called motional EMF occurs when in a xy system a conductor of length l is parallel to y and moves with a velocity u = dx/dy. In this simple case the magnetic force Fm = quB is parallel to l. Here the vector B = Fm/qu which is perpendicular to the xy plane is not the vector of the wrong field of Faraday but the vector of magnetic intensity used for the simple calculation of the magnetic force acting at a distance. Therefore EMF = W/q = Fml/q = (Fm/q)l = (quB /q)l = Bul This equation also can be written as EMF = W/q = Bul = Bldx/dt = dΦ /dt That is, the Faraday Induction, based on the wrong concept of field, in fact, is due to the correct magnetic force per unit charge ( Fm/q) of the Ampere law, in which the magnetic force acts at a distance, no matter what is moving in accordance with the Galileo principle of relativity deduced from Newton’s laws. However though Neumann in 1845 showed experimentally that the Faraday induction is consistent with the real magnetic force of the Ampere law, later (1865) Maxwell in order to explain the electromagnetic properties of light (discovered by Faraday in 1845) abandoned the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere involving forces acting at a distance. Instead he accepted the wrong concept of field and introduced two wrong postulations. In the first postulation Maxwell hypothesized incorrectly that the magnetic force per unit charge (Fm/q) is an electric field (E). Note that the vector E is a vector of an electric intensity of the Coulomb law used for simple calculations of the electric force acting at a distance. The second postulation of Maxwell was that a changing electric field between the plates of a capacitor produces a hypothetical electric current (called displacement current) able to give a magnetic force. However the experiment of French and Tessman in 1963 showed that changing electric fields between the plates of a capacitor cannot give magnetic forces. Therefore despite the experiments based on the enormous success of the well-established laws of electric and magnetic forces acting at a distance, Maxwell developed his wrong electromagnetic theory involving wrong fields moving through a fallacious ether. Ironically later (1905) Einstein for developing his invalid special relativity abandoned the Galileo principle of relativity deduced from Newton’s laws and accepted Maxwell’s fallacious idea of electric field when a magnet moves with respect to a conductor. So for developing his special relativity he violated the principle of relativity because the relative motion of a conductor and a magnet produces always magnetic force of the Ampere law no matter what is moving, in accordance with Galileo’s principle of relativity. In the opening paragraph of his paper of special relativity Einstein pointed out an assumed inconsistency of the wrong Maxwell’s fields: “It is known that Maxwell’s electrodynamics-as usually understood at the present time- when applied to moving bodies, leads to asymmetries which do not appear to be inherent in the phenomena. Take, for example, the reciprocal electrodynamics action of a magnet and a conductor. The observable phenomena the direction and magnitude of the induced current here depends only of the relative motion of the conductor and the magnet, whereas the customary view draws a sharp distinction between the two cases in which either the one or the other of these bodies is in motion.” Meanwhile, in 1881 J.J Thomson recognized that the electromagnetic energy is equivalent to a mass called “electromagnetic mass”. Such a mass which led to my discovery photon mass, was used by Kaufmann, who explained his experiment (1901), according to which the absorbed energy by an electron increases not only the electron energy but also the electron mass in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass. Moreover the two American physicists Michelson and Morley in 1887 rejected experimentally the Maxwellian ether in favor of Newton’s particles of light (1704) having mass. Note that the gravitational properties of Newton’s particles of light were confirmed by Soldner in 1801. Historically, in 1785 Coulomb formulated the well-established law of force acting at a distance. He also tried to formulate the law for the magnetic force but without success, because prior to 1820 electric and magnetic forces were regarded as two separate interactions . That year, Oersted demonstrated that an electric current generates a magnetic force which led to the discovery of the Ampere law (1820) of the magnetic force acting at a distance. Later Weber (1856) found experimentally that the constants K and k of electric and magnetic forces respectively are given by the simple relation K/k = c2 where c is the speed of light . For simplicity, when an electric dipole with opposite charges (+q and -q) moves at a velocity u, and the dipole axis r is perpendicular to the velocity, the two basic laws of Coulomb and Ampere give an attractive Fe and a repulsive Fm acting at a distance at the same time as: Fe = Kq2/r2 and Fm = kq2u2/r2 . So Fe/Fm = c2/u2 . This simple result of unified forces of laws acting at a distance led me to develop the model of dipolic particles or dipolic photons. Since for u = c the moving dipole as spinning particle gives time varying Ey/Bz = c Here the Ey and Bz represent the vectors of electric and magnetic intensities used for the simple calculations of electric and the magnetic forces respectively acting at a distance. However, today many physicists believe incorrectly that the Faraday field is correct. They also believe that Maxwell was the first who unified the electric and magnetic fields. In fact, Maxwell used Faraday’s wrong concepts of fields and Weber’s correct experiments on electromagnetism. Maxwell in his paper “A Dynamical Theory of the Electromagnetic Field” goes on to discuss some of his results in the following paragraphs: “The conception of the propagation of transverse magnetic disturbances to the exclusion of normal ones is distinctly set forth by Professor Faraday in his Thoughts on Ray Vibrations... and that the velocity of propagation is the velocity υ found from experiments such as those of Weber...” Unfortunately, Faraday tried to explain his induction by using the wrong concept of field. Therefore, scientists at the time widely rejected his wrong theoretical ideas. Nevertheless, Maxwell in 1865 developed his electromagnetic theory with wrong fields moving through a fallacious ether. In Maxwell’s papers, the time-varying aspect of the Faraday induction is expressed as a differential equation which Oliver Heaviside referred to as Faraday’s law even though it is different from the original version of Faraday’s law, and does not describe motional EMF. To conclude we emphasize that both the gravitational and electromagnetic properties of light led to my discovery of the dipole photon having mass and applications of the natural laws on such dipole photons led to my discovery of unified forces while the wrong concept of field of the Faraday induction used by Maxwell did much to retard the progress of physics, because the wrong Maxwell's fields moving through a fallacous ether led to the contradicting relativity theories. It is of interest to note that prior to the time of Maxwell Descartes also in his Optics (1637) proposed that light is associated with a medium called "ether" (from the Aristotelian philosphy). Although the concept of ether had a considerable influence on the ideas of physicists and philosophers at that time, Newton in his'' Opticks'' (1704) concluded that the Cartesian theory of light could not account for'' polarization''. This would be easy enough to understand if light is a stream of rectangular particles moving in vacuum but rather more difficult if light is a wave disturbance in a medium. In spite of Newton’s criticism, other scientists such as Hooke and Huygens continued to think of light in terms of impulses in a medium. This was not yet the “wave theory” in the modern sense, because the periodic nature of the pulses had not yet been recognized; ironically it was Newton who suggested that light might have to be somehow assigned also periodic properties in order to account for the phenomena of colors. Unfortunately Young (1803) who confirmed the wave nature of light abandoned Newton’s corpuscular theory in favor of the Huygens theory which led to Maxwell’s wrong fields moving through an ether. Note that the concept of ether was rejected by the experiment of Michelson and Morley (1887) in favor of Newton’s rectangular particles, which provide gravitational properties confirmed by Soldner in 1801. Nevertheless later (1905 and 1916) Einstein under his fallacious massless quanta of the Maxwell wrong fields developed his contradicting relativity theories. Note that the gravitational and electromagnetic properties of light led me to discover the photon mass and the dipole nature of photons, which also led me to discover the unification of the forces of laws, while the Faraday concept of field and also Maxwell's wrong fields lead to complications. For example Einstein in his later years based on his false massless quanta of fields sought to unify the hypothetical gravitational and electromagnetic fields without success. Category:Fundamental physics concepts